Robotech: Invasion (video game)
Robotech: Invasion was a Robotech video game released in 2003. It takes place during the New Generation storyline but is not considered Primary canon. The story revolved around a different set of characters surviving the war, and had a much grittier look and tone then the original show. Story The game starts out with the Robotech Expeditionary Force returning to Earth in 2038 and fighting the Invid Forces. One of the ships lands on Earth and the crew begins fighting the Invid close to one of Reflex Point. One member of the crew prepares to assault the hive but is knocked out by an Invid Trooper. Four years pass and humanity is still fighting the Invid. The member that was knocked out wakes up with no memory in the rear of a truck being driven by soldiers, he then dons the name Locke by taking the armor of a fallen soldier that went by that name. Then meets up with squad leader, Silas and his partner Arturo. With the squad low on ammo, Locke looks for Sam, a member that is guarding protoculture ammo reserves. After Locke needs his cyclone repaired he meets Guppy, who repairs his cyclone and tells him to meet her in a town called Greystone. Soon after they find an abandoned ship and replenish their equipment. They join the resistance and fight the Invid, eventually joining up with the returning REF forces. Once at Reflex Point, Locke discovers that he has been turned into an Invid Humanoid along with Xed. There are three alternate endings depending on which fate the player decides for Locke. Missions Locke #Mission 1 - Invid Invasion #Mission 2 - Desert Outpost #Mission 3 - Ship Graveyard #Mission 4 - Bygone Marshes #Mission 5 - Hive Catacombs #Mission 6 - Darkwoods #Mission 7 - Reflex Point Tasha #Mission 8 - Point L #Mission 9 - Genesis Pit #Mission 10 - Bygone Marshes Revisited #Mission 11 - Darkwoods Revisited #Mission 12 - Reflex Point Revisited #Finale Game play to be added Characters *Locke (Main Protagonist) *Tasha *Lancer (voice) *Silas *Guppy *Xed *Tasha *Maria *Jonathan Wolfe (voice) *Scott Bernard *Invid Regess (voice) *Invid Commander Mecha Human #Alpha Fighter #VR-038 #VR-041 #VR-052 #VR-098 (First appearance) #VR-101P "Shadow Dancer" (First appearance) #Synchro Cannon Invid # Enforcer/Heavy Enforcer #Invid Scout/Mortar Scout #Invid Trooper/Shock trooper # Invid Enforcer #Invid Commander #Invid Overlord (First appearance) Starships #Horizon-T class #Garfish class #Ikazuchi class #Neutron-S missile Reception Compared to Robotech: Battlecry, Robotech: Invasion was a critical disappointment, receiving mixed reviews upon its release. Electronic Gaming Monthly gave the game a 5.7 out of 10, calling it "pretty dull, even for a first-person shooter." GameSpy gave it a 2.5 out of 5 and called it "a decent enough shooter that just doesn't do enough to stand out in the Xbox's crowded FPS market." GamePro gave it a 2 out of 5 and commented that "with horrible graphics that look like something an owl regurgitated, broken controls that must be wrestled with at every turn, and level designs that could turn the undead, Robotech: Invasion is an utter waste of money." GameSpot gave it a 6.3 out of 10 and reported that "the game's single-player campaign still suffers from the same bland gameplay and mission design that plagued its predecessor." Category:Video Games